The Only Thing I Know For Real 2
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: A year after the 1000 Year Blood War, Ichigo contemplates his life. How was he supposed to adjust being a normal human, who still had Shinigami powers? Why couldn't he get find what normal is supposed to be? Maybe its because protecting and fighting were the only things he's ever known.(Non-Canon: Hints IchiRuki)


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_ or the song was that inspired this one-shot "The Only Thing I Know For Real" (Maniac Agenda Mix) from Metal Gear by Jamie Christopherson.**

* * *

It's been almost a year since the war with the Sternritter ended. Ichigo went from being a fierce warrior to a normal human - well as normal as he could be. His mundane life made him feel rather useless. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something important instead of watching the rain fall?

Staring out his window, Ichigo looked down at the people who walked mindlessly through street. They walked through the three ghosts who stood amongst the bustling work traffic. He sighed. _I should go give them a proper konso._ Grabbing his substitute Shinigami badge, Ichigo changed to do just that.

Even if he wasn't needed as much as he used to be _,_ Ichigo took what was left of his job seriously. He sent the random souls onward before they could attract the unwanted attention of hollows. Then if hollows did appear, Ichigo took care of them before providing the souls safe passage to the afterlife.

Performing the konso on the three souls was easy. Dealing with the large hollow who followed shortly after was a piece of cake. This was a slice of his old normalcy that he longed for every damn day. Now all Ichigo did was try to climb over the mountain of depression as he adapted to finding what exactly made a human life so satisfying.

Most people would say love while others would say success. Ichigo had the love of his family and friends. They supported him and checked on his constantly – too constantly for liking. Everyone had been trying so hard for the past year to help him, but you can't help someone who's heart was missing its light.

Actually, Ichigo did know where part of that light went. She was another world away _._ She also would kick his ass by now if she saw him mopping about like this. Rukia always did know how to bring him around. _But she isn't here._ Rukia was now the unofficial title of taichou of her division after the devastating loss of Ukitake-Taichou. _The war caused so much senseless death!_

Just thinking about the war made his heart ache. The weight still sat heavily upon him. But in all honestly, Ichigo missed fighting. He longed for the battlefield and practice sessions with fellow Shinigami. He felt truly alive with a sword in his hand because that's what he's known for the past five years. He protected any one that he saw was in trouble since he was young, but the need to protect grew as he got older. Besides, once you're a Shinigami, you never truly give it up being one. You would always have a zanpakuto living in you till the day you die, and he had two. Well, he had his Shinigami, hollow Zangetsu and then he had Quincy, old man Zangetsu living in him. Didn't that mean he had twice the responsibility to look after humans and souls?

 _How could I ever go back to a "normal" life like they want me to? I hardly fit in anymore except with my friends, even they're iffy lately._ Ichigo flash stepped to his hidden sanctuary around the river. The large oak tree would provide him shelter as well as a nice place to think. Leaning against the tree, Ichigo let his thoughts drift away to concerns that he should ignore but never could.

One question nagged at his conscious day and night. Even when he was at rest, Ichigo was thinking about Ywach's haunting words. Was he as powerful as he said? Would he be back when the worlds experienced "peace" and everyone was at their happiest?

Those who survived the war was scarred mentally, physically, and emotionally, but they became stronger. Could they withstand another attack? Would it occur while Ichigo was in the World of the Living? If so, then who would protect the Seireitei? Even Aizen wasn't powerful enough for to do that by himself. Then the question would be, could they even trust Aizen? Ichigo highly doubted it.

To many, peace may have seemed attainable after the war, but peace was such a fragile thing. Wars arise at a moment's notice. Foes are always hidden in shadows until they are ready to come into the light. For example, the Gotei 13 was still rebuilding. The Seireitei posed as the perfect target. Who would protect everyone with their losses? Could they handle a massive attack?

Then Ichigo wondered if all the his and his friends' hard work over the years paid off by bringing the Seireitei into a new light. His hope stemmed from the occasion when they gave him his powers back after defeating. But what new changes would they make? Ichigo knew that Rukia fight to keep their changes and progressiveness in the Seireitei, but he didn't know was if the other Shinigami would listen to her.

 _How can I know when they requested that I stay in the damn World of the Living? Try to live a "normal" life they said. Get married! Have a family! Enjoy the time that you have! But couldn't I have both?_

His heart asked the daunting question, why would the soul reapers want this? Sure, the main threat was laid to rest, but what about the rebuild. Didn't they need every able-bodied person?

With a deep scowl on his face, Ichigo finally let his emotions get the better of him. He jumped down and slammed his fist into the ground. He should be in the Seireitei fighting off hollows and helping them rebuild! Hell, his reiatsu registered as a normal Shinigami now, and it kept growing – not that anyone had notice!

"If you're that unhappy, Kurosaki, I suggest you go to where you belong." Urahara told him from the shadows. Ichigo glared at his mentor. "She wanted you to live a normal life because of everything you gave up. That is why they requested you stay here."

"What the hell! Are you now a mind reader, Urahara-san?" But Ichigo understood what Urahara was getting at. Rukia was the reason that they didn't ask him to stay. _Why in the hell did she think I'd enjoy a normal life? Wasn't 17 months without my powers enough torture?_

"I've just been keeping an eye on you for someone for a while now." The blonde man said with a smile. "Your powers are going again, and it won't be long until you have to leave."

Uahrara's words registered in his mind. _Did Rukia worry about this eventually happening, and that's why she wanted me to spend all my time in the Karakura Town?_

"Go use the senkaimon at the shop, Ichigo. Go home." The blonde man said with a smile.

"Urahara-san…" A wide eyed Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We survived because of your victory, Ichigo. You're destined to for greatness so go live in the Seireitei! We owe you."

"No. We survived because you planned for everything and anything." Ichigo countered with a slight smile.

"Go on to the shop." Urahara replied with a knowing smile. "And don't worry, Ichigo, Isshin, Yoruichi, and I will protect your home. Nothing will threaten this town again."

Urahara's words caused some of Ichigo's restlessness to disperse. This was the first time in a long while that he felt content. Home... Home was the place he saved Rukia from. Home was in the opening arms of the same petite woman. Home was his place on the battle field saving people and souls alike.

Ichigo sprinted to the Urahara's shop. There standing next to the gate was his family and friends coming to bid him good bye. Everyone knew how he felt. He realized that this was his was his going away party. A small part of his heart started to flutter in excitement.

Then off to the side, he saw her. Guilt ate Rukia's features for pushing Ichigo towards a normal life when she knew that he'd hate it. She was a warrior. She understood the sacrifices he made; yet, they asked him to go back and basically be human, even if he had a chance for his powers to increase. Fighting and protecting was the only thing ever knew. Now, she was there to make everything right.

After all the good byes were said, Rukia stepped forward to grab Ichigo's hand. "Are you ready, strawberry?" She asked. No extra words needed to be said. He could read her like an open book. She was sorry for pushing him away, and he was sorry for not fighting hard enough for what he wanted.

"Lead the way, midget." He smiled at her as they passed through the senkaimon. A peace entered Ichigo because he was going home. Home to the battle field. Home to fight the good fight. Because in reality, fighting and protecting were the only things he ever knew were real and constant in his life.

The end.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
